


Friendly Royal Rivalry

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Human Chess, Mad King Ryan, Queen Meg Turney, Ryan's twitch community - Freeform, Sword Fighting, The Vagabonds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vagabonds have been a little on edge since the Nayr attack. They need something that will help calm the paranoia running through their minds. Good thing a certain Queen is coming to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Royal Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> This took a trillion naps to write. I would try to write this after work and my body just said "no". It took awhile but here's the next MadHouse fic. I don't think this one is as good as the others, but that might just be me being too critical of myself. I hope you all enjoy it.

Fallz was running as fast as she could to the MadHouse. She had to hurry and tell her friends the news. No one in the kingdom should miss the spectacular event that was about to take place. However, when she opened the door panting, the Vagabonds became on high alert. After Nayr’s attack, they became cautious about whatever new Fallz had to share. She looked at them all confused. 

“This is no time to be cautious guys. We need to head to the castle. Now!” she said between pants. 

“Is Ryan in trouble?” Tats asked. Fallz shook her head and a grin overcame her features. 

“No, but if we don't hurry now we're gonna miss all the fun!” 

“Fun? Fallz, I think we'd have a better reaction if you just told us what's going on.” 

“Queen Meg is in town!” 

The Tavern went quiet. Queen Meg was famous in Deasaich Droch-Rùnach. She was a great ally to King Ryan and showed skills in strategy that could match his. It was well known throughout the kingdoms that the two had a strong rivalry when it came to their friendship. A competition was held between the two every time one visited the other and the kingdom was free to watch. It was a rare, but exciting event. No one would want to miss it. Not even the Vagabonds. 

“Why didn’t you say that as soon as you ran in?” Lotti said. The Vagabonds got up and hurried out of the tavern along with the common guests. Fallz couldn’t help but smile. These guys needed the fun. 

========

Meg walked into Haywood Castle as poised as any queen. It was expected of her. However, the servants knew it was to try to catch King Ryan off guard. He has fallen for it multiple times, but she used the trick so often, he had built a defense against it. Besides, nothing was as serious as gaining victory over the other. Ryan stood at the entrance of the throne room and gave the queen a slight bow. 

“Queen Meg, a pleasure to have you visit Deasaich Droch-Rùnach,” he said. Meg smirked. 

“Must we have the formalities Ryan?” she replied. 

“Well you did walk in with the aura of a queen.” 

“And this is queen is going to defeat you in today’s game.” 

“Oh? You seem very confident in yourself. If I remember correctly, I was the one who defeated you in your little scavenger hunt when I last visited your kingdom.” 

“I swear you cheated somehow.” 

“How can I cheat? You should know your kingdom better than I do.” Meg gave the king a playful glare and he could only laugh in return. 

“How’s Gavin?” 

“He’s fine. He went off with Geoff to some conference.” 

“Doesn’t that leave your kingdom unattended?” 

“Mariel and Tyler are keeping things in check for me. They know to send me an emergency letter if anything went awry. Besides, Gavin is supposed to be returning by the week’s end. I just got bored waiting for him.” Ryan released a joyous laugh. Meg couldn’t help but join in.

“That’s Gavin for you. So, are you prepared for today’s game?” Meg smirked. 

“And is that going to be?” 

===========

“Human chess?” King asked and Fallz nodded. 

“Yup. Our king wants to show off his strategy skills, but feels a regular game of chess would be too boring. So, human chess where the pieces fight for the squares. The knights were talking about it earlier.” 

“I wanna be the king piece!” Tabi rolled her eyes. 

“We’re spectators this time, King.This is a battle between Meg and Ryan,” she said. 

“Here they come!” 

The crowd cheered as the two royals walked out of the castle. Together the two looked like the perfect team. You wouldn't guess they were rivals. However, once they were apart, you could sense their individual bloodlust. They both shared a playful smirk as the guards took their places. Ryan and Meg stood behind their respectable “chess pieces’ and took the role of king. 

“I hope you're ready to lose, Ryan. There will not be a repeat of last time,” she said. 

“Of course, Turney. We are using my knights and it's only right I know more about their skills than you.” Meg cursed and made the first move.

The crowd watched in silence as the two royals showed off their skills in this game of theirs. For every move Ryan made, Meg had a counter for it. It was the same in reverse. So far, Ryan seemed to be winning. Meg looked stumped on what her next move should be. She looked at the knights on the field and suddenly smirked. 

“Rook takes Knight!” she announced. Ryan laughed. 

“That will leave your piece wide open. Victory is almost mine.” 

“We'll see about that. Clear the board.” 

The knights moved out of the way so the two fighting pieces may have room. Everyone watched as they fought over the square. However, Ryan’s Knight left his right side completely open allowing the Rook to strike and overcome him. The crowd clapped while Ryan cursed. 

“Rook takes the square,” he said begrudgingly. Meg laughed. 

“Now I have a clear shot at you.” 

“We will see about that. You've left yourself and your queen defenseless in the process. Bishop takes Queen.” 

“Substitution. King takes Bishop.” Bailey lifted her brow in confusion. 

“Um, I don't know much about chess, but isn't that a poor move?” she asked. Cheryl shrugged. 

“I don't know. Meg might be trying to have a one on one with Ryan.” 

“Why would she-” 

“King keeps the square,” Meg suddenly announced. 

The group looked up to see the knight representing the bishop on the ground holding his knee. Meg was smiling triumphantly while Ryan was scowling. Bailey blinked in surprise. 

“I suppose that's why.” 

“King takes King.” 

“Called it,” Cheryl said. Ryan smirked and walked to the center of the board. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at the queen. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. 

“As long as it doesn’t end up like the jousting match, I’ll be fine.” 

“That was an accident and I apologized many times. I made sure you had fully recovered before I sent you home.” Meg laughed. Fallz looked up to Tabi. 

“What are they talking about?” she asked.

“One of their games a few years ago was a jousting match. Queen Meg fell off her horse during the match and hit her head pretty hard. King Ryan felt guilty and refused to send her home until she had recovered.” 

“Ouch. I’m glad to see she’s okay, but is a sword fight a good idea?” Tabi shrugged

“I can imagine our king will stop if she shows any signs of unwellness.” 

The crowd watched as Meg lifted up her rapier and pointed it at Ryan. The two royals waited for one of them to make a move. Ryan was the first to strike and went for Meg’s wrist in an attempt to make her drop her sword. However, Meg was able to see his plan and quickly reflected the attack. Their swords clashed for what felt like hours. Meg would parry Ryan’s attacks and thrust at whatever opening he had. Ryan would continuously thrust to try to break her guard and striking once he got through. They were both equally matched. However, Ryan’s last thrust left his chest wide open. Meg took the chance to strike his chest and trip him onto the ground. Before he could get back up, she placed her sword at his face and kicked his sword away. She smirked down at him. 

“Checkmate,” she said and Ryan sighed. 

“I admit defeat,”” he muttered. 

“I’m sorry what was that?” 

“I admit defeat!” 

Meg smirked and helped Ryan stand back up. The crowd cheered as they faced them. It was always fun to see the two rulers show off their skills in a peaceful manner. The two royals went inside the castle and some members of the crowd had to wonder...What happened when they weren’t facing each other in competition?

=========

The MadHouse tavern was filled with conversation about the game between Queen Meg and King Ryan. Everyone was talking about their favorites parts until the royals themselves entered the bar. Tats looked at them and smiled. 

“Welcome to the MadHouse, your majesties,” she said and Ryan rolled his eyes. 

“Tats, you know you don’t need to be formal here. Meg insisted on drinking and I thought it best I took her here since we’ve just run out of ale in the castle. I never refilled it from Jack’s visit.” Tats laughed. 

“I go fetch her some. Do you need anything, Ryan?” 

“Just some water.” Tats nodded and went to go get the drinks. 

“Ryan, over here!” King said waving from their table. Ryan smirked and led Meg over to them. 

“Meg, these are the people I was telling you about; The Vagabonds.”

“It’s nice to meet you Queen Meg,” Tabi said. Meg shook her head.

“Please just call me Meg. Ryan told me all about you guys. I knew he would take me here so I insisted on drinks.” 

“I told you eleven times to just go to bed because it was late, but you wouldn’t stop asking.” 

“I need my victory drinks so suck it up!” Ryan sighed and the other Vagabonds laughed. Tats came in with the drinks and Meg cheered. She grabbed hers and started to drink. Ryan sighed. 

“It’s going to be a long night.” 

“You can always just stay here for the night, Ryan,” Vix said as she passed by the table to fulfill more orders. 

“I would love to, but I fear my castle will be in a state of chaos if I’m not there in the morning.” Tabi laughed. “True.” 

“I swear Ryan. You treat your subjects like you’re their father.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“No, just kind of funny. Everyone’s father is the king. He’ll give life advice at any given moment and dress in the most fatherly way possible.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with the way I dress!” 

Everyone laughed as Meg and Ryan quarrel about the father jokes. If they didn’t know better, they would assume the two were childhood friends. No wonder their games were fun to watch. Watching friends have fun together always gives off a sense of enjoyment. That must be what makes the two a part of the greatest rulers of the land.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the human chess game was the only one I could think of because my mind kept going back to when I would go to the Renaissance Fair and watch the human chess skit. The thing is... I don't know a lot about chess so I did the best I could. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Forgive me for any mistakes. I am sort of sleepy. Next...Nayr starts targeting some of the Vagabonds. Who will be the first?


End file.
